Taken
by shirocchin
Summary: Perang komentar di kolom relationship status facebook milik Todoroki Shouto dan Midoriya Izuku. [shouto/izuku] #OFATODODEKU


**TAKEN**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Murni untuk have fun wkkwkw bahasa ngga baku, ooc's, typos, absurd dan segala macam harap dimaklumi.

Happy reading!

* * *

Kelas 1-A mendadak heboh dengan kabar bahwa Todoroki Shouto dan Midoriya Izuku berpacaran. Kedekatan keduanya memang sudah lama terendus publik, apalagi sejak festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu. Ashido Mina, yang selalu memuja ketampanan sang pemilik _quirk_ dua elemen awalnya tidak percaya dan menghibur diri bahwa itu hanya _hoax_ dan kabar burung yang dibuat oleh oknum _fujoshi_ haus asupan. Namun, Kaminari Denki menghancurkan segalanya ketika pemuda listrik itu menunjukkan relationship status akun _facebook_ Todoroki Shouto yang telah berganti menjadi _in relationship_ with Midoriya Izuku.

"Kupikir cuma _hoax_ , dari kemarin aku tidak membuka sosmed. Tapi, itu sungguhan kan? Maksudku—bisa saja Todoroki- _kun_ membuat akun palsu atas nama Midoriya kemudian mengganti status _relationship_." Gadis yang memiliki julukan Alien Girl masih menolak kenyataan.

"Menurutmu apa masuk akal jika pemuda tampan populer seperti Todoroki sampai membuat akun dan status palsu? Tabahkan hatimu, Ashido."

" _Huaaaaa_!" Jeritan Ashido memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Kaminari menepuk-nepuk bahu teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Kupikir Todoroki aseksual. Tapi, aku sudah menduganya sejak Todoroki menantang Midoriya duel. Kalian pasti pernah mendengar istilah _rival become lover_ , bukan?" Tokoyami Fumikage yang biasanya tak tertarik dengan gosip mendadak ikut nimbrung.

"Tokoyami, jaga bicaramu. Di sini ada beberapa fans Todoroki yang sedang patah hati." Ochako Uraraka menunjuk ekspresi wajah Ashido dan Yaomomo yang murung.

"Termasuk kau juga kan, Uraraka- _chan_?" Aoyama Yuuga muncul entah dari mana.

"T-tidak seperti itu!" Ochako tanpa sadar menyentuh bahu pemuda blink-blink dan seketika pemilik quirk laser melayang hingga ke ujung ruangan.

"Mereka berdua belum datang, ya? Hei, apa Bakugo sudah tahu?"

Jirou Kyoka mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh kelas mencari sosok pemilik quirk ledakan yang gemar marah-marah. Sepasang headset menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Kurasa.. dia tahu. Bukankah Bakugou- _chan_ dan Midoriya- _chan_ berteman sejak kecil? Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika mereka tidak akur, tapi hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Bakugou memiliki perasaan khusus pada Midoriya- _chan_. Seperti di komik-komik remaja begitu, kisah cinta segitiga, kero." Asui Tsuyu ikut bersuara.

"Kisah cinta segitiga homo maksudmu, Tsuyu- _chan_ ,"tambah Ashido yang mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harapan.

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka melihat Todoroki- _kun_ memiliki kekasih daripada dicap aseksual."

Beberapa gadis mulai ribut membahas orientasi seksual Todoroki Shouto yang dulu sempat menjadi misteri karena pemuda itu begitu irit bicara, selalu memasang ekspresi datar seolah-olah tak tertarik dengan apa pun. Hanya Uraraka yang sadar bagaimana sepasang iris berbeda warna milik Todoroki berkilat penuh obsesi saat menantang duel Midoriya.

"M-MEREKA DATANG! TODOROKI DAN MIDORIYA DATANG!" Kaminari yang bertugas menjaga pintu kelas menjerit dengan suara melengking.

"Kaminari, simpan teriakanmu untuk latihan pertarungan nanti siang. Ashido, berhenti mengucurkan air mata. Bakugou, lepas _headset_ -mu. Anak-anak, kenapa hari ini kalian ribut sekali?"

Aizawa Shouta muncul dengan ekspresi lesu seperti biasa. Di belakangnya, kepala hijau dan merah putih berpadu seperti bendera negara Italia.

Kelas mendadak hening. Shouto melepas genggamannya pada tangan Izuku, melangkah menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Yaomomo. Pemuda itu tak peka dengan tatapan seluruh penghuni kelas seolah-olah meminta penjelasan. Izuku duduk dengan sepasang iris bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena dipandangi terus menerus.

"Anak-anak, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian semua? Kenapa kalian memandang Todoroki dan Midoriya dengan tatapan buas begitu?" Aizawa mau tak mau jengah juga memperhatikan tingkah laku para muridnya yang sedikit aneh hari ini.

"B-bukan apa-apa, Aizawa- _sensei_." Kirishima yang biasanya semangat mendadak gugup. Ahh, sial. Ia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan kedua rekan sekelasnya yang menghebohkan banyak pihak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memulai pelajaran pagi ini. Bakugou, sudah kubilang lepaskan benda yang menyumpal telingamu atau aku akan melepasnya paksa. Oke, Ashido, cukup. Jangan menangis lagi." Aizawa menghela napas panjang.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, para gadis langsung mengerubungi meja Izuku seperti ibu-ibu rebutan diskonan akhir minggu. Tubuh kecil Izuku langsung tenggelam di antara kerumunan yang menyesakkan.

"Deku- _kun_! Ceritakan pada kami!" Uraraka begitu antusias hingga kedua alisnya tertekuk.

"Kau dan Todoroki- _kun_..," lanjut Ashido.

"Kapan jadian?"tanya Jirou dengan nada datar.

"Katakan itu hanya kabar burung semata,"imbuh Yaomomo.

"Teman-teman—tolong, aku sesak." Izuku merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis karena begitu banyak yang berkerumun. Para murid laki-laki lebih memilih mendatangi meja Shouto, meski tak berharap banyak pemuda itu bakal menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

"BERISIK KALIAN SEMUA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SATU PER SATU MANUSIA BERISIK BRENGSEK KURANG KERJAAN KARAKTER FIGURAN MENYEBALKAN!" Amarah Katsuki meledak karena suara bising dan ribut para gadis yang hobi menggosip.

"Kalau ingin suasana tenang pergi saja ke hutan, Bakugou- _chan_." Tsuyu mengeluarkan celetukan yang membuat pemuda quirk ledakan semakin kesal. Katsuki beranjak dari posisinya, keluar dengan membanting pintu kelas sekeras mungkin. Kelas hening sesaat.

"Deku- _kun_ , ayo cerita pada kami!" Ochako masih mendesak rekannya agar lekas bicara.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kalian ketahui padaku."

Shouto mendadak menghampiri meja Izuku dengan langkah mantap. Sama sekali tak ada rasa malu, terpojok, atau salah tingkah sedikit pun. Para gadis yang semula mengerumuni meja Izuku mundur perlahan, menciptakan ruang untuk murid terkuat sekelas. Shouto mengambil posisi di tempat duduk Bakugou sehingga ia bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Izuku yang wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Sungguh anjir, rasanya malu sekali. Izuku ingin bersembunyi di lubang kelinci.

"Kapan jadian?" Jirou langsung _to the point_.

"Seminggu yang lalu,"Shouto menjawab sekedarnya.

"Kenapa baru membuat pengumuman kemarin?" Yaomomo penasaran.

"Karena Izuku yang minta."

 _Please_ , seseorang tolong bawa Izuku pergi ke mana pun. Ia sangat salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Todoroki- _chan_ , apa kau _gay_?" Tsuyu melontarkan pertanyaan sensitif dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Shouto diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bersuara."Aku hanya menyukai Izuku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki selain Izuku."

"Siapa yang menyerang duluan? Maksudku, siapa yang mengungkapkan perasaan lebih dulu?"

"Sudah jelas Todoroki, kan. Dia kan berposisi sebagai _seme_ mutlak!" Hagakure yang sejak tadi diam mulai buka suara. Gadis tak kasat itu diam-diam adalah penggemar kisah romansa antara dua lelaki. Ia begitu bersemangat saat mendengar _hot news_ tentang Todoroki dan Midoriya yang jadian. Lumayan lah bisa mendapat asupan gratis secara _live_ setiap hari dari sejoli yang sedang hangat-hangatnya ini.

Izuku baru bisa menghirup napas lega ketika bel pelajaran usai. Pemuda itu buru-buru membereskan buku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Shouto yang menyadari gelagat aneh sang kekasih memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti biasa.

Izuku berguling gelisah di atas ranjang. Sejak tadi ponselnya bergetar, pertanda notifikasi baru masuk. Sejak kemarin notif menumpuk dan Izuku sama sekali belum membukanya. Mungkin saat ini kolom komentar di status _relationship_ -nya sudah mencapai ratusan(?). Akhirnya, Izuku menyerah dan memilih mengecek notifikasi satu per satu. Benar saja. Semua teman sekelasnya memberikan komentar dan reaksi bermacam-macam. Bahkan anak kelas lain seperti Monoma, Shinsou, dkk juga tak ketinggalan. Izuku menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Jika ujung-ujungnya seheboh ini Izuku mungkin tak akan kepikiran mengumumkan status pacarannya ke ranah publik. Iris kehijauan Izuku bergulir membaca setiap komentar yang masuk.

 **Uraraka Ochako** _ _O-omodettou Deku-kun! Semoga langgeng terus bareng Todoroki-kun. Meski kalian berpacaran kuharap kita tetap bisa berteman dan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Meski rasanya mustahil sih, hehe :'')) Pokoknya selamat! *emot cium*_

Di bawah komentar Ochako, ada nama Kaminari.

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy** _ _Uraraka-chan mencoba tegar. Kasih applause minna! Jangan lupa traktir kami makan-makan, Todoroki. Aku pesan sushi, tolong dicatat._

 **Jirou Kyouka** _ _^^^^ Manusia di atas sungguh tidak tahu malu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru kalian berdua. Semoga cepat diberi momongan._

 **Hagakure The Invisible** _ _^^^^ KYAAAAA MPREG DETECTED! *guling-guling* Anak kalian pasti lucuuu. Aku selalu menunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian berdua, ok? Jangan main kasar, Todoroki. Be gentle fufufu._

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _Jangan membuat lapak bahagia ini jadi lapak kotor, woy para fujo. Kendalikan imajinasi liar kalian. Selamat, bro. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka Todoroki homo. LOL_

 **Jirou Kyouka** _ _^^^^ Bukankah kau homo dengan si Kaminari?_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy** _ _WOY! Jangan mengarang gosip! *emot nangis*_

 **Hagakure The Invisible** _ _KiriKami lucu juga. KYAAA! Kenapa banyak potensi couple unyu di kelas kita? Ululululu!_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy** _ _Siapapun tolong blokir Hagakure. Kalau sudah menggila susah dijinakkan._

 **YaoMomo** _ _Selamat Todoroki-san. Aku sungguh tak menyangka. Kuharap kita masih bisa tetap berteman :''))))_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy** _ _^^^^^ CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTBREAKKKKKKK ~~_

 **Iida Tenya** _ _Dilarang cakap kotor di sosial media kawan-kawan! Meski di dunia maya kita harus tetap menjaga etika dan tata krama. Hagakure-kun, no komen porno. Selamat untuk Todoroki-kun dan Midoriya-kun! Semoga awet sampai kakek-kakek ya!_

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _Aku tidak melihat komentar Bakugou. Ke mana berandal satu itu?_

 **Hagakure The Invisible_** _^^^^ CIEEEEE! Nyariin Bakugou. KiriBaku DETECTED. Aku jadi galau harus memilih KiriKami atau KiriBaku huhuhu._

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _^^^ TOLONG BLOKIR ANAK INI ONEGAI!_

 **MineMino** _ _Jangan ribut dong kalian, kasihan yang punya lapak pasti stress dengan kelakuan liar tanpa etiket. Tak kusangka Todoroki si ikemen homo, yatta peluangku untuk mengencani gadis-gadis cantik terbuka lebar! Puja celana dalam Midoriya! Ullululu! *nari hula-hula*_

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _Apa barusan kau menyebut celana dalam Midoriya?_

 **Hagakure The Invisible_** _MAMPUS! SEME-NYA MUNCUL! *pray for Mineta*_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy_** _MAMPUS! SEME-NYA MUNCUL! *pray for Mineta* (2)_

 **Tokoyami DarkShadow** _ _MAMPUS! SEME-NYA MUNCUL! *pray for Mineta* (69)_

 **Jirou Kyouka** _ _^^^ Rasanya kok OOC ya kalau Tokoyami ngetik kalimat begitu._

 **YaoMomo** _ _Hai, Todoroki-san. Maafkan kelakuan anak-anak sekelas yang berlebihan. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Mereka hanya bermain-main kok. *smile*_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy_** _^^^^ CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTBREAKKKKK ~~ (2)_

 **YaoMomo** _ _Tolong hentikan, Kaminari-san! *emot nangis*_

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _Bukan masalah, Yaoyorozu._

 **Alien Girl** _ _AKU BARU BELI KUOTA YA AMPUN RAME BANGET AKU KETINGGALAN BANYAK *emot nangis*_

 **Asui Tsuyu** _ _Aku juga baru online, kero. Ramai juga ternyata. Selamat ya Todoroki-chan dan Midoriya-chan. *smile*_

 **Alien Girl** _ _Aku masih belum relaaaa._

 **YaoMomo** _ _Kau tidak sendirian, Mina-san :''))))_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy_** _^^^^ CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTBREAKKKKK ~~ (3)_

 **YaoMomo** _ _^^^ TOLONG! :''(((((_

 **Bakugou Katsuki** _ _b3r151k BaNgeT yHa KaL1aN, hAh? maU quBunUh yHaa?,,,_

 **Kirishima Eijirou_** _Bakugou? Hapemu dibajak?_

 **Asui Tsuyu** _ _Sepertinya Bakugou-chan frustasi karena teman masa kecilnya jadian dengan cowok lain. Mungkin ia mengalami gegar otak(?), kero._

 **Uraraka Ochako** _ _Bakugou-kun 4l4y!_

 **Hagakure The Invisible_** _Kyaaa apa ini apa ini? Sepertinya bakal terjadi ajang perebutan uke hihihi. Ke mana Midoriya? Kenapa tidak membalas komentar kita? Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Tadi malam kau main kasar ya_ _ **Todoroki Shouto-**_ _kun. *nosebleed*_

 **Bakugou Katsuki** _ _BRENGSEK! HAPEKU DIBAJAK NENEK SIHIR SIALAN. SIAPA YANG FRUSTASI, HAH? AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KUBLOKIR KALIAN SEMUA JIKA MASIH BERISIK!_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy_** _^^^^ CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTBREAKKKKK ~~ (4)_

 **Kirishima Eijirou_** _Santai, bro. Nggak usah pakai capslock. Kupikir kau bunuh diri. LOL_

 **Bakugou Katsuki** _ _^^^^ KULEDAKKAN KEPALAMU BESOK BRENGSEK._

 **Uraraka Ochako** _ _^^^ Nggak di dunia nyata nggak di dunia maya, mulut Bakugou-kun tetap kasar ya. *sigh*_

 **Bakugou Katsuki** _ _Ada masalah denganku, muka bulat?_

 **Hagakure The Invisible_** _Ehem! Ada hints Kacchako nyempil *gegulingan bahagia*_

 **Uraraka Ochako** _ _^^^^ Tolong jangan mulai lagi, Hagakure-chan *emot nangis*_

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _Warui na, Bakugou._

 **Hagakure The Invisible_** _^^^^^ Threesome saja kalian please, hehehe._

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _^^^ /BLOKIR PERMANEN/_

 **Midoriya Izuku** _ _Teman-teman... aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa *emot nangis ketawa*_

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _Midoriya..._

 **Midoriya Izuku** _ _Hai, Todoroki-kun, hehe. *blush*_

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _*kiss kiss kiss kiss*_

 **Jirou Kyouka** _ _^^^^^ TODOROKI, KAU OOC SEKALI ASTAGA. *pingsan*_

 **YaoMomo** _ _Maaf, aku undur diri. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Maaf, kokoro-ku tidak kuat :'')))))) See you minna!_

 **MineMino** _ _WOY TODOROKI! Kau membuat Yaomomo menangis! Beraninya membuat gadis secantik Yaomomo menderita! Tidak akan kumaafkan!_

 **Alien Girl** _ _Maaf, aku juga undur diri. Aku akan menyusul Yaomomo :'''))))_

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _^^^^ Ucapanmu ambigu, Ashido._

 **Shinsou Hitoshi** _ _Midoriya, apa besok kau ada waktu? Ayo makan siang bersama di kafetaria._

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _^^^^ Orang ini sungguh cari mati._

 **Monoma Satori** _ _HAAA? ADA ANAK HOMO DI KELAS PAHLAWAN 1-A? SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN HAHAHAHA._

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _Ada masalah?_

 **Monoma Satori** _ _M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud._

 **Bakugou Katsuki** _ _BUBAAAARRRR! KUBAKAR KALIAN SEMUA!_

 **Kirishima Eijirou** _ _Kowai. Aku juga undur diri deh. Nggak enak mengganggu pengantin baru yang lagi kasmaran. LOL_

 **Kaminari Lightning Boy_** _Pokoknya kau harus mentraktir kami, Todoroki. Kalau tidak kudoakan kalian putus. Wkwkkwk_

 **Todoroki Shouto** _ _Kau ingin kubekukan sekarang juga?_

 **Midoriya Izuku** _ _Kaminari-kun cuma bercanda, Todoroki-kun. Jangan dianggap serius, astaga._

Setelah mengetik komentar terakhir, Izuku memilih untuk istirahat sejenak. Teman-temannya sungguh lucu. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-temannya saat di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Izuku adalah pemuda yang cukup peka, dengan status barunya sebagai pacar Todoroki Shouto, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa manusia yang patah hati. Ketika pikirannya melayang, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Satu notifikasi baru. Izuku membukanya.

Izuku terkejut ketika menemukan nama gurunya ikut berkomentar.

 **Aizawa Shouta** _ _Hooo, jadi ini sumber keributan di kelas tadi pagi. Todoroki, Midoriya. Besok ke kantor bapak!_

Izuku menjerit.

 _NANDEEEEE?_

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

AN : Aku pernah bikin fanfiksi sejenis ini di fandom Gintama dengan pairing Gintoki x Kagura, wkwkw. Terus iseng bikin versi TodoDeku dengan banyak perubahan. Hasilnya absurd banget entahlah apa ini huhuh.

Tiga hari lagi event OFATODODEKU kelar, masih ada waktu buat publish karya buat yang belum setor :''D Yang udah kuucapkan terima kasih banyak!


End file.
